


Hotel del Lirio

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, Inspirado en el kdrama "Hotel del Luna", M/M, Por el cumple de Rikka, Romance, ShikiRikka como pareja principal, Shuei y Soumori como parejas secundarias, Tragedia pasada, comedia, dolor/consuelo, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Pasando desapercibido en la gran ciudad, existe un glamoroso hotel que solo recibe huéspedes muy particulares…Sera Rikka ha sido su dueño por 500 años, manteniéndolo en pie durante al paso de las distintas épocas, creyendo al inicio de esa travesía que se trataba de un castigo divino que se le fue impuesto cuando perdió a su gran amor. Sin embargo, en la era moderna las cosas han cambiado bastante.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu, Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki





	Hotel del Lirio

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca es tarde para compartir una historia que planifiqué para el cumple de Rikka del año pasado.
> 
> Inspiradisima por uno de mis kdramas favoritos llamado "Hotel del Luna" he ideado un montón de cosas que podría adaptar para este fandom, incluyendo a otras unidades como QUELL, SOARA y hasta Growth. La idea sea ha hecho bastante grande, siendo perfecta para un longfic, pero como no es lo mío me las ingenié para hacer un breve oneshot donde agrupo mucho de lo que he pensado.
> 
> Puede ser un poquito confuso, pues ha sido difícil intentar plasmar tanto en menos palabras, pero trabajé muy duro por hacerlo lo más comprensible posible (en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto). Si han visto el kdrama hallarán un montón de referencias que he tomado para darle vida a esta historia (no es fiel al kdrama ya que solo tomé varios aspectos que adapté aquí)

**.**

**.**

Érase una vez, en aquella época antigua y tradicional, una parejita que dejó todo atrás apostando por una vida tranquila juntos. Fueron los años más felices, sin importar las distintas dificultades que lograron superar, y con trabajo duro inauguraron una pequeña y próspera posada que atendían con inmenso compromiso.

Aquel espacio no solo servía como techo a los viajeros, convirtiéndose en muy cotizado, sino que también les ofrecía a los residentes del pueblo un cómodo lugar para descansar de sus rítmicas rutinas. La gente apreciaba mucho a la pareja, su amabilidad y disponibilidad eran dignas de valorar, y al par le daba mucho gusto recibir ese cariño honesto de parte del pueblo que los acogió en su nueva vida.

Sin embargo, hubo un acontecimiento desgarrador que destruyó por completo con lo que la pareja construyó a base de esfuerzo y dedicación.

Caos, sangre y muerte. Solo pérdidas irrecuperables trajo la avaricia de un grupo rebelde que buscaba riquezas en un pueblo que no tenía nada más que personas humildes, honestas y trabajadoras.

Y a partir de entonces, largos años vacíos vinieron para el único de los dos que sobrevivió.

**.**

**.**

Sera Rikka deja la cama antes del amanecer. La estancia permanece apenas iluminada, principalmente por la lámpara de su mesita de noche, y no se molesta en encender alguna otra luz yendo directamente hacia el gran ventanal que permanece abierto durante las noches.

La noche se extiende hacia lo lejos, ni siquiera puede hallar ni una sola estrella, pero luego de unos pocos minutos un tenue resplandor comienza a reemplazar la oscuridad.

A Rikka le gusta el amanecer. Un nuevo día simboliza un nuevo comienzo, nuevas oportunidades, nuevas ideas y nuevas experiencias. Durante largas y densas décadas ese detalle dejó de tener significado para él, un día más y un día menos ya no había diferencia, pero actualmente ha vuelto a apreciar cosas tan pequeñas y preciosas como esas.

Y cuando la luz es suficiente para dejarle ver un mar blanco y puro, el jardín precioso de lirios que representa a su distinguido hotel, una sonrisita se dibuja en sus labios delgados.

Rikka ama esa vista y nunca se cansará de ella. Los lirios dispersos en el extenso terreno, como si no hubiera un fin, flores grandes y deslumbrantes como ninguna otra en el mundo. Su jardín es muy especial, realmente único, y es el que da riqueza y prosperidad al lugar donde las almas reposan antes de partir al eterno descanso.

Un espacio único hecho hotel destinado exclusamente para las almas de quienes han fallecido, donde pueden reposar e incluso hacer realidad los deseos que en vida no lograron… Por supuesto que es posible.

El cielo ahora está completamente tintado de un azul brillante, con nubes de algodón por doquier, y desde su posición Rikka puede apreciar a los lirios danzar al son del viento de la primavera eterna. Finalmente, está listo para iniciar sus labores.

Rikka es un hombre elegante y bien parecido, asociado en más de una ocasión por sus invitados con la mismísima realeza tradicional, y se toma su tiempo para alistarse. Y luego de tratar su cabello rosado, recogiendo la mitad superior en una coleta, deja su habitación.

Los pasillos acogen la elegancia que distingue al hotel, dorado y rojo predominan en perfecta armonía, y el suelo de la madera más fina hace ruido con el tacón bajo de sus botines aterciopelados. No hay ni un alma a su alrededor, lo normal cuando el sol ya ha salido, y en silencio se dirige hacia su despacho privado. Y al abrir las puertas halla una sorpresa más allá…

Su amplio escritorio está lleno de color. Hay globitos de distintas formas, banderines que juntos forman una felicitación y, el detalle que más llama la atención, un arreglo de lirios sumamente precioso acompaña la dulce intención. Rikka aún no sale de la extrañeza cuando hay ruido a sus espaldas, descubriendo allí una gran sonrisa que le entona un cumpleaños feliz.

No podía ser obra sino la de su gerente… Su querido amigo, su mano derecha, su confidente Horimiya Eichi.

-Sé que son muchos años… Pero permíteme continuar celebrándolos contigo mientras siga aquí.- se excusa de corazón el muchacho de castaños cabellos una vez se halla frente a su jefe.

Rikka no dice nada, ha quedado completamente sin palabras, y a cambio ofrece una pequeña sonrisa antes de inclinarse y soplar las velitas encendidas del pastel que Eichi sostiene. Desde hace mucho Rikka perdió la cuenta de sus propios años, pero no puede simplemente despreciar la buena intención que cada año Eichi tiene hacia él desde que se conocieron. A decir verdad, él no se había encariñado tanto con un gerente desde que Eichi tomó ese cargo.

-Gracias.- y da Rikka su agradecimiento sincero, aún no sabe qué más puede decir.

Luego de que el pastel es dejado a un lado, un exquisito ponqué y merengue decorado con las fresas más grandes y dulces, hay un fuerte abrazo y bonitos deseos que Rikka toma con muchísimo gusto. Y cuando tiene la oportunidad, una vez sumergidos en una casual conversación, indaga sobre las flores en su escritorio, es un trabajo muy bonito y quiere conocer de donde proviene, pues ama como sus lirios han sido presentados de esa manera tan espectacular.

-Un obsequio de parte de la pareja del 3011.-

-¿Ellos? Pensé que ya se habían marchado.- Rikka se muestra extrañado por un instante ante lo que había considerado de aquella tierna pareja.

-La verdad… Quieren hablar contigo sobre eso.-

El Hotel del Lirio permanece activo durante las noches, contando con todos sus invitados en los distintos alrededores y atracciones del lugar, mientras que en el día se halla más desolado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no exista alguna situación que atender…

Y ahí se encuentra el mismísimo CEO, acompañado de su fiel gerente, sentado frente a la pareja que se hospedó no hace mucho y celebró su boda en las instalaciones. Dos muchachos jóvenes que fueron vilmente asesinados, pero que solo después de la muerte lograron finalmente estar juntos. Es un caso que a Rikka le conmovió muchísimo, el pasado tan lejano y casi olvidado vibrando en su interior, y por lo tanto no se negó ante la petición llevar a cabo un matrimonio. El salón más glamoroso fue desempolvado y cuidadosamente preparado, solo con lo mejor para los novios, y Rikka supervisó cada detalle teniendo también la oportunidad de elegir los trajes que estos usaron ¡De verdad fue una experiencia muy satisfactoria!

Morihito Arihara y Soshi Kagurazaka son los nombres de ambos fantasmas, quienes de la mano le piden que los dejen quedarse a trabajar para él. Están inmensamente agradecidos, felices como nunca lo estuvieron ni siquiera cuando estaban vivos, y quieren retribuirle a Rikka todo lo que hizo por ellos.

Debido a la naturaleza del hotel este es atendido por distintos fantasmas, a excepción de Eichi quien aún es un humano vivo (un requisito indispensable para atender las obligaciones de un gerente con la sociedad) De resto, cada trabajador que ahora ocupa un puesto fue un visitante en el pasado, permaneciendo allí luego de expresar sus deseos de no marcharse todavía, muchos de ellos con asuntos pendientes a pesar de su muerte y otros casos donde es Rikka quien les ofrece un lugar. Realmente a Rikka le toma desprevenido las intenciones de la pareja, pensando que tal vez querían irse tranquilos, pero después de lo que estos han pasado puede entender un poco sus deseos… Además, las flores que Soushi eligió cuidadosamente de su jardín y que Mori presentó en un arreglo sin igual son una excelente señal de que su hotel necesita a un jardinero y a un florista que sean capaces de tratar con sus preciadas flores.

Pasan algunos minutos donde el tema no se toca, Rikka permanece ocupado con sus pensamientos y es Eichi quien da algunos comentarios, hasta que el CEO interrumpe sutilmente a su gerente:

-Está bien, sean bienvenidos al equipo del Hotel del Lirio.-

La pareja se mira, como si no creyeran la gran noticia, y luego se levanta ofreciendo una reverencia pronunciada a su ahora jefe. Rikka les dice que no es necesario, muy contento también, y le pide a Eichi que por favor los escolte y oriente con respecto a sus nuevos cargos.

Y con el asunto acordado, Rikka abandona la sala dejando todo en manos de su confiable gerente.

En su camino de regreso decide echar un vistazo al vestíbulo, el cual permanece casi desolado debido a las tempranas horas. Es el área más extensa y elegante de todo el hotel, nada menos al ser lo primero que sus invitados observan al llegar, y hay sofás de distintas formas y tamaños esparcidos alrededor. Por las noches es bastante vivaz, ocupado por los huéspedes, y todo brilla ante su presencia. Es un espectáculo que a Rikka le gusta ver, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute de ello cuando no hay nadie más que él.

Y al decidir regresar, pensando en el trabajo que lo espera en su despacho, su atención es llamada por pasos apresurados que bajan por las escaleras anchas y doradas. No puede evitar sonreír cuando se gira y se topa con la imagen de su querido barista yendo hacia él como un niño pequeño queriendo alcanzar a mamá.

Tsubasa Okui llega rápidamente y lo encierra en un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso. Rikka envuelve los brazos alrededor del más joven, aceptando el afecto con gusto, y palmea la espalda con suavidad. El rubio es uno de los miembros más antiguos del hotel, talentoso en el arte de la bebida y muy carismático, y su vínculo ha crecido mucho, realmente Rikka lo quiere como a un hijo.

-¡Felicidades, Rikka!- exclama Tsubasa con inmensa alegría una vez dejó ir al cumpleañeros.

Rikka se ríe esta vez, Tsubasa de verdad nunca cambiará a pesar de tantos años de conocerse, y no deja de dar las gracias. En el pasado Rikka perdió la alegría por un nuevo año de vida, todo debido a los acontecimientos desgarradores por los que atravesó, pero sus queridos amigos (esos que son como una familia) lo ayudaron a recuperarla… Realmente, es él quien más les debe a ellos.

-Esta noche te preparé una exquisita copa de _Between the Sheets_ para celebrar.- promete el experto con un guiño confiado.

Percibiendo las insinuaciones del rubio, como siempre, Rikka deja salir una risa mientras asiente. Las bebidas de Tsubasa son increíbles, un sabor único que no se puede encontrar en ninguna otra parte, y para Rikka es un honor ser tratado como un cliente especial… No puede esperar para ese momento, sintiéndose emocionado al considerar que probablemente sea una velada acogedora.

-Felicidades por su cumpleaños, jefe.-

Una persona más hace acto se presencia, quien da formalmente sus saludos acompañados de una reverencia. Rikka no puede esperar menos de su querido Dai quien, aunque reservado y tímido, es realmente alguien de buen corazón. Si quiere a Tsubasa como a un hijo, definitivamente Dai es como su hijo más joven que tanto gusta proteger.

-Qué soso, Dai _-chan_.- es la queja de Tsubasa, pero hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

Murase Dai pretende ignorarlo como de costumbre, aunque todos ya saben que él realmente no lo hace, y se enfoca en su jefe ofreciéndole información sobre los últimos invitados que se han marchado al descanso eterno. El cargo de este muchacho puede ser poco relevante para muchos, pero el mismísimo Dai se ha encargado de darle la importancia que merece, después de todo la atención directa con los huéspedes es algo que cualquiera no puede llevar a cabo y su desempeño ha sido excepcional. Y Rikka ha pensado más de una vez que, si se marcha algún día, no hay personas más indicada para su puesto que su tan confiable Dai.

Charlan por unos minutos, netamente de trabajo, y Tsubasa cansado de ello prácticamente los arrastra a tener su desayuno, segurísimo de que ninguno de los dos ha probado un bocado y de que Issei, el excelente pequeño _chef_ , tendría algo muy bueno para el cumpleañero.

(Los fantasmas no necesitan comer, pero ¿Cómo dejar de disfrutar de algo tan satisfactorio? Realmente es más un gusto que necesidad)

Más tarde, contento por la comida y el rato ameno con sus chicos, Rikka se sumerge en su trabajo pendiente. Y no se da cuenta del tiempo transcurrido hasta que Eichi irrumpe en su despacho con mala cara… _Oh_ , por supuesto que conoce esa expresión.

-Jefe.- menciona el gerente cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

Rikka se hace el inocente y solo alza los hombros, ignorante. Eichi suspira y rompe la faceta de gerente enojado a la que a menudo recurre cuando Rikka no hace más que pensar en trabajo.

-Es tu cumpleaños ¡Sal y diviértete!- incita con una sonrisa.

Bien, Rikka esperaba el reclamo por su enfoque al trabajo, pero no que lo motivara a salir… ¿Qué está planeado su gerente? Entonces, el gesto de Eichi se suaviza y se le acerca.

-Haz trabajado duro, Rikka…- coloca una mano sobre su hombro, amistoso y muy orgulloso- Por ello, yo, tu eficiente gerente, te doy permiso de ir de compras.- y suelta la bomba.

Rikka realmente no puede creer lo que ha escuchado.

**.**

Antes de la llegada de Eichi, Rikka solía ser un completo derrochador de dinero. Fanático de la moda, a veces excesivo, muchas veces el hotel quedó en situaciones críticas por las compras compulsivas de su CEO. Y gracias a la gestión de Eichi, quien se encargó de controlar muy bien los impulsos de Rikka y administrar todo el dinero, la situación económica se ha mantenido bastante bien. Y ahora, Rikka tiene el poder en sus manos…

Las tarjetas doradas relucen, como un llamado a ser usadas sabiamente, y por supuesto que Rikka está emocionado. Cuando Eichi le dio luz verde para ir solo (usualmente este lo acompañaba para evitar que se descontrolara) le preguntó si estaba bien así, todavía incapaz de creerlo, pero bastó la afirmación de Eichi (y una pequeña charla sobre tener consciencia) para tomar el ofrecimiento como un niño pequeño al que se le permite ir a jugar al parque.

Y ahí está él, frente al centro comercial más grande y glamoroso de la ciudad dispuesto a renovar todo su guardarropa de ser posible.

Si algo ha amado de vivir por tanto tiempo es, sin lugar a dudas, el arte de las compras. La moda ha evolucionado bastante, conjunto a todo lo demás en el mundo, y Rikka se siente muy orgulloso de su gran colección de prendas que ha reunido de cada época en la que ha estado. Sabe que es una pasión que ha tenido desde siempre, y es la que lo salvó cuando estuvo tan deprimido y perdido.

-Bienvenido, es un honor tenerlo nuevamente en mi centro comercial.-

 _Ah_ , por supuesto… ¡Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Realmente Eichi pensó en todo al enviarlo ahí.

-El honor es todo mío, Izumi Shu.- y Rikka responde el saludo del mismísimo dueño de tan lugar de ensueño.

Pocos son los humanos vivos con los que Rikka trata (dejándole esa tarea a Eichi) e Izumi Shu es uno de ellos. Un hombre joven e importante, amable y respetuoso… Quien no es otro sino el enamorado de Eichi. Sí, es obvio que su gerente le ha pedido que por favor le eche un vistazo mientras compra, dándole la tarea de ser sus ojos, pues no es usual que Shu supervise personalmente el lugar. Bueno, para Rikka está bien siempre y cuando pueda llevarse con él todo lo que le guste.

No hablan mucho, después de todo ambos tienen sus cosas que hacer, y una jovencita de sonrisa gentil guía a Rikka hacia la nueva colección que han recibido… La verdadera aventura ha iniciado.

Prendas de vestir exclusivas, calzado de la más alta calidad, accesorios deslumbrantes de todo tipo… Sí hay un paraíso, el de Rikka definitivamente es un lugar como ese.

Un par de horas pasan rápidamente, donde las compras de Rikka han crecido considerablemente, y sus energías no parecen ni un poquito agotadas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran pasión al elegir que llevarse, de vez en cuando se distrae para echar vistazos rápidos en su entorno, buscando una silueta que sabe no encontrará ese día.

-Todos son preciosos, no puedo decidir…-

En ese momento están en el departamento de accesorios. Los dedos de Rikka relucen con anillos platinados y dorados, de formas y tamaños diferentes, e indeciso intenta tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de la tarde ¿Por qué solo tiene diez dedos? Qué desperdicio.

-Si me permite, la moda del momento es usar más de un anillo en un dedo.- menciona la muchacha que le ha seguido el ritmo con éxito.

-Me interesa.-

La tarde sigue su curso, muy provechosa para el cumpleañero, pero hay un instante donde Rikka tiene que detenerse debido a un mal presentimiento que no puede ignorar. Al principio piensa que lo está imaginando, queriendo hacer caso omiso, pero luego ocurren cosas extrañas que llama la atención de la gente; caen objetos, el frío se acentúa de repente y muchos parecen desorientarse… No hay duda, un alma resentida está a su alrededor.

Rikka se las ingenia para distraer a la muchacha que la acompaña, pidiéndole algo de un departamento lejano, y una vez a solas comienza a buscar el paradero del alma traviesa.

Como CEO del Hotel del Lirio Rikka no solo tiene la tarea de recibir y atender a las almas que por su propia cuentan llegan a él, pues también debe guiar a aquellas que se han perdido. Almas desorientadas, que vagan sin rumbo, y otras más peligrosas capaces de dañar a los vivos… Estas últimas son las más difíciles de tratar. Rikka no tiene ningún poder sobrenatural, salvo ver a los fantasmas y tratar con ellos, y por ello cada vez que hay un caso como ese no sabe qué hacer. Por supuesto, hay quienes les corresponde atender estas emergencias, pero curiosamente nunca están cuando más se necesitan y Rikka no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando hay personas inocentes en peligro.

Entonces, el caos se desata. La gente grita de terror y corre asustada, tirando todo a su alrededor, y Rikka se desespera en hallar la fuente del desastre. Puede presentir el resentimiento, una habilidad que ha ganado con los años, pero ¿Dónde está? Necesita detenerlo antes de que alguien salga lastimado. Y finalmente lo halla… Hay una niebla oscura que crece cada vez más, con intenciones de asfixiar a quien se le cruce, y Rikka se da cuenta de que es más peligroso de lo que pensó ¿Qué puede hacer él al respecto?

Por suerte, no ha movido ni un músculo cuando un fuerte resplandor dorado opaca todo el resentimiento… El bien acabando con el mal. La mismísima deidad ha aparecido al fin, la única quien puede hacerle frente rápidamente a un caso como ese, y Rikka no puede sentirse cómodo.

El traje completamente blanco, el cabello dorado que cae sobre la espalda, los obres esmeraldas que parecen divinos… La misma silueta que Rikka vio hace tantos años atrás y que lo convirtió en el encargado de un lugar lleno de fantasmas. Ese quien le ofreció cosas que ha incumplido, quien lo ha envuelto en un consuelo que ya no parece genuino, quien lo _engañó_ para mantenerlo vivo durante 500 años.

-Tan eficiente como siempre, Sera Rikka.-

La misma voz, profunda y esperanzadora, que le prometió que se volvería a encontrar con su ser amado si aceptaba su ofrecimiento de guiar a las almas hacia el otro mundo ¿Realmente es un dios capaz de mentir tan descaradamente?

Como es de esperarse, todo acaba en un santiamén. El alma resentida ha desaparecido, el caos es eliminado volviendo todo a la normalidad, la gente anda como si nada hubiera ocurrido y la deidad se ha ido sin decir nada más. Rikka se siente mareado, sus ánimos pisoteados siendo reemplazados por una sensación amarga, y se marcha también dejando todas sus compras atrás…

**.**

Cuando Rikka regresa al hotel va directamente hacia su habitación. Quita sus ropas y se da un buen baño, deseoso de borrar cualquier mancha de _mala suerte_ , y se arregla nuevamente con uno de sus atuendos favoritos para renovarse a sí mismo.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no siente mucho, la frustración y el enojo murieron hace años conjunto a la esperanza, y sabe que debe distraerse para que se le pase pronto. Después de todo, siempre es así cuando se encuentra cara a cara con la deidad.

-Rikka, ¿Está todo bien?-

La puerta es tocada con delicadeza y una voz preocupada se escucha desde afuera. Es Eichi, probablemente se le ha avisado de su partida olvidando cada cosa que eligió con tanto entusiasmo, y Rikka esta vez siente algo; culpa, por defraudar a su gerente que solo quería que la pasara bien. Y con una respiración profunda Rikka abre la puerta.

-Estoy bien.-

Por supuesto, el gesto de Eichi le dice claramente que no le cree, pero algo que aprecia mucho de su gerente es que no insiste cuando las cosas no son fáciles de decir. A cambio, su semblante cambia a uno más tranquilo.

-Qué bueno… Porque alguien te está esperando en la terraza.- avisa Eichi incapaz de disimular su alegría.

Rikka no dice nada, su garganta ha sido obstruida abruptamente, y son sus pies los que se mueven yendo por el camino que conoce como nadie más. Sabe que su corazonada es cierta, no es un muchachito ingenuo, pero en esos instantes debe ver para creer ¡Sentir para apreciar!

El ascensor se abre en el piso más alto y Rikka se mueve más a prisa… Donde la silueta que estuvo buscando durante toda la tarde, esperanzado, por fin aparece.

No es justo que ocurra algo tan precioso luego del mal rato de hace unos instantes.

-Es realmente difícil agendar una cita con el dueño de este hotel.-

Y Rikka apresura sus pasos encerrándose en los brazos de ese hombre que despertó su amor luego de cientos de años de soledad.

Ha sido difícil de creer para Rikka, pero hace mucho dejó de cuestionárselo dedicándose a disfrutar de todo lo bonito que ha llegado a él. El tiempo transcurrido es absurdamente largo, una espera que lo ha lastimado mucho, y poco a poco su corazón no tuvo opción que sanar por sí solo. Sus memorias ya son muy vagas, ya no ve imágenes nítidas a parte de lo que puede sentir muy de vez en cuando, y se dio cuenta de su avance, dejando atrás la terrible experiencia, cuando comenzó a sentirse diferente con respecto a ese humano vivo que en una noche de otoño se coló en su hotel…

Era temporada alta, la que más beneficia a las almas que aún permanecen en ese mundo, y el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de invitados… Aun así, Rikka se percató de que había un intruso entre ellos. En seguida cuestionó su presencia, frío y enojado debido al estrés del trabajo, y lo que ocurrió después relajó esa faceta tensa: Sora, entrando en pánico dándose cuenta de su inofensivo error, noqueó al humano vivo con lo primero que encontró. El cuerpo del hombre de traje y cabellos violetas cayó con brusquedad al suelo, completamente inconsciente, y fue Eichi quien reaccionó yendo en su auxilio. Rikka solo pudo masajearse la frente, pensando que la noche no podía ponerse más rara.

Hicieron a un lado el asunto, creyendo que solo se trató de un error, hasta que el mismo hombre apareció nuevamente, esta vez acompañado de un fantasma que pedía auxilio por su ser amado que aún vivía. Fue una gran impresión para Rikka, que ese hombre pudiera ver a los fantasmas no era cualquier cosa, y le pidió que por favor no se entrometiera en esos asuntos y siguiera con su vida. Sin embargo, este en seguida se retractó diciéndole que no podía simplemente permanecer como si nada cuando podía ver las almas de los fallecidos por todas partes. En todo su tiempo de gestión, Rikka no se había enfrentado a un caso así.

Al principio su relación con Takamura Shiki fue muy tensa, Rikka desconfiaba muchísimo de la sola presencia de esta persona, pero poco a poco se fue ablandando a medida que conocía al verdadero Shiki. Supo que era un compañero y amigo de Izumi Shu, quien recientemente había empezado a salir con Eichi, y fue por este que se enteró de la existencia del hotel (creyendo que era un lugar antiguo que casi nadie visitaba por su fachada descuidada). Los casos siguieron llegando, cada uno más particular que el otro, y en cuestión de nada Shiki se había adaptado mucho al equipo hotelero a pesar de que no formar parte de este.

Entonces, ¿Cuándo comenzó Rikka a tener sentimientos profundos por Shiki? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pues al percatarse del cambio en sus sentimientos (una evolución tan lenta como para no notarla) ya estaba aferrado a ese hombre que le devolvió la esperanza de amar (y de ser amado) una vez más. El pasado en el que Rikka estuvo atrapado ya no era significativo, la espera dejó de tener sentido, y lo que en ese instante quería (y aún quiere) es apegarse a esa oportunidad que se le estaba ofreciendo.

-Pensé que no regresarías hasta mañana…-

El abrazo se rompe solo un poco, la distancia entre los dos aun es bastante corta, y Rikka mantiene sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno. Está sonriendo, tan dulce y amoroso como con ningún otro podría, y en respuesta recibe un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Me las arreglé para salir mucho antes y poder venir a verte.- y finalmente Shiki menciona como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero es obvio que trabajó duro por lograr esa meta.

Y Rikka está muy feliz. Para él no fue difícil aceptar que Shiki estaría fuera de la ciudad por su cumpleañeros, después de todo pueden verse el resto de los días, pero que se las halla arreglado para aparecer (solo por él) es el mejor presente que Rikka puede recibir. Y como Shiki es impredecible, directo y detallista a la vez, hay más sorpresas…

Shiki revela un estuche grandecito y elegante que mantenía bien guardado entre sus ropas. Rikka reconoce el estilo de la joyería popular y costosa, que tiene su sede en uno de los centros comerciales bajo el sello de su colega, y cuando revela el interior se queda sin palabras por segunda vez en la noche: ¡Es el juego de accesorios que lo enamoró esa tarde y abandonó con el resto de las compras! Al parecer, Izumi Shu no solo comparte información valiosa con Eichi.

 _Ah_ , en serio Rikka está muy enamorado de ese hombre tan maravilloso.

-Estimados.-

De pronto, Tsubasa llama la atención sutilmente distrayéndolos de su burbuja, haciéndose notar conjunto al par de cosas llamativas que preparó especialmente para la ocasión.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. - menciona ofreciendo cada copa, incapaz de olvidar su promesa de la mañana, orgulloso de su intervención- Disfruten su velada, pórtense mal.- da una reverencia con falsa formalidad y les insinúa muy poco inocente perdiéndose en el camino rápidamente.

Rikka se ríe, divertido y avergonzado ante tales ocurrencias de quien adora como a un hijo, y siente la mirada intensa de Shiki sobre él. Entonces, las copas se encuentran en un brindis con un claro mensaje: que sean muchos años más.

**.**

La luna luce preciosa en esa despejada noche de otoño. La habitación permanece iluminada, sutil y clara a la vez, y Rikka puede apreciar con mucho gusto la figura dormida a su lado. Lo mira por un rato, no perdiéndose ningún detalle que tan bien conoce de la expresión en reposo, y luego se anima a acariciar suavemente la mejilla a su alcance.

-¿Estás soñando conmigo, Shiki?-

Hay otro asunto muy particular al que aún no le han encontrado respuesta: los sueños de Shiki sobre el pasado de Rikka. Este lo ha visto vestir los atuendos más finos y costosos de la época, sonriente y deslumbrante con su largo cabello rosado, atravesando situaciones triviales y poco significativas. Rikka ya no recuerda esos momentos, pero no duda que lo que Shiki le ha contado sea completamente cierto.

Por supuesto, Rikka se lo ha preguntado en más de una ocasión: ¿Es Shiki la persona que perdió en el pasado? No lo sabe, no lo entiende, pero sea quien sea, no cambia en lo absoluto todo el amor que siente por este. Piensa que tal vez es otra mala jugada del destino (manejado por la deidad, claro está) pero también considera que puede equivocarse al pensar mal.

 _“Es el flujo natural de la vida y nadie tiene la potestad de interferir en ello_ ”- leyó Rikka una vez, tatuándose en su memoria, de un libro antiguo.

Probablemente, la recompensa luego de tanto sufrimiento y soledad ha llegado por fin… Razones le sobran para tener pensamientos así de positivos.

-Mi lirio…-

Un murmullo adormilado y claro sale de los labios del hombre aún dormido. La sonrisa de Rikka crece, halagado por ser llamado tan cariñosamente, y su mano en la mejilla desciende al pecho desnudo, donde siente los latidos fuertes y constantes del corazón vivo. _Un corazón que se mueve por los dos_.

Rikka no ha muerto, tampoco su ciclo es igual al resto de los vivos, pues su corazón ha estado sumergido en un largo sueño durante 500 años. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hace mucho no palpita, a Rikka no le quedan dudas de está rebosado de amor hacia Shiki… Su esperanza, su sueño, la razón de su existencia.

Es futuro es impredecible, incluso para alguien que ha permanecido en el mundo por tanto tiempo como Rikka, pero mientras pueda seguir contando con sus personas más preciadas es capaz de superar cada cosa que se le presente. No sabe qué será de él, si algún día morirá o permanecerá en pie por otros 500 años más, pero no piensa en ello al preferir aprovechar los instantes donde es inmensamente feliz.

Tal vez, piensa Rikka distraídamente acurrucándose una vez más del cuerpo de Shiki, ambos puedan irse juntos y reencarnar una y otra vez para repetir su historia de amor en diferentes vidas…

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Es Shiki la persona que Rikka perdió en el pasado? se los dejo a su criterio. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! la verdad no creí que esta historia fuera a ver la luz (la había aplazado muchísimo) y me hace muy feliz!! he pensado en un montón de cosas más, tengo muchas notas ya hechas, y me gustaría seguir escribiendo más sobre este universo~~~ ¡Aún hay mucho que explicar! 
> 
> Por cierto, esta historia puede funcionar bastante bien con precuela de mi fanfic "Hotel del Luna" que subí en marzo de este año!! de hecho, responde muchas dudas que dejé en aquel entonces jajajaja 
> 
> Sin más que agregar, ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
